A rack-mounted system, in which electronic devices are mounted in a prescribed sized rack, is known.
FIGS. 40A and 40B are views illustrating the appearance of a rack-mounted system according to the related art. FIG. 40A is a view illustrating the front surface thereof and FIG. 40B is a view illustrating the back surface thereof.
A rack-mounted system 500, which is illustrated in FIGS. 40A and 40B, includes a plurality of (two in an example illustrated in FIGS. 40A and 40B) storage systems 550 in a rack 510. Each of the storage systems 550 includes a plurality of electronic devices such as drive enclosures (DEs: storage device) 501 and controller enclosures (CEs: storage control device) 502. Each of the DEs 501 and CEs 502 are provided to be detachable from the rack 510.
The DE 501 is equipped with a storage device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), and provides the storage area of the storage device to the storage system 550.
The CE 502 is a control device which controls the operation of the storage systems 550, and includes controller modules (CM) 503 (refer to FIG. 40B). The CMs 503 perform various types of control, such as access control to the storage devices of the DE 501, according to an I/O command which is transmitted from a host device which is not illustrated in the drawing.
The rack 510 includes a plurality of stages of mounting areas (not illustrated in the drawing), and it is possible to arbitrarily mount the DEs 501 and the CEs 502 in the mounting areas. For example, when the DEs 501 are mounted in the rack 510, it is possible to increase the storage capacity of the storage systems 550.
In the example illustrated in FIG. 40A, eighteen DEs 501 and two CEs 502 are inserted into the rack 510.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 40B, each of the DEs 501 and the CEs 502 are connected to other DEs 501 and CEs 502, which are mounted in adjacent mounting areas in the vertical direction in the rack 510, through inter-unit cables 521.
More specifically, connectors (apertures), which are capable of inserting the connectors (not illustrated in the drawing) of the inter-unit cables 521, are formed on the back surfaces of the respective DEs 501 and the CEs 502, and thus the connections between the DE 501 and the DE 501 and between the DE 501 and the CE 502, which are adjacent in the vertical direction, are performed by inserting the connectors of the inter-unit cables 521 into the respective connectors. Therefore, cascade connection is performed between the plurality of DEs 501 and CEs 502 which are mounted in the rack 510.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 40B, the DEs 501 and the CEs 502 are connected to power supply devices, which are not illustrated in the drawing, through respective power supply cables. In addition, the respective CEs 502 are connected to host devices or the like, which are not illustrated in the drawing, through communication cables.
For example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 62-135 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-30482 are examples of the related art.